millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Return the field!/@comment-77.79.143.254-20161022115023
Impossibility to bring Sapphire units made devs to change the dialogues for eastern arc. Original ones are (thanks to Petite Soeur @ ulmf ): (beginning) Yojirou: "The pond is this way!" Kaguya: "Such a pretty place for cherry blossoms... The source of the problem is in this kind of place?" Anna: "Ahh! Over there... Monsters!" Soma: "More Karasu Tengu... But those foes are flying-types in the end, so bows are effective!" Daniella: "Let's go, Soma. Prince, leave them to us. We'll cook you something DE—LI—CIOUS!" (Dorotabou appear.) Anna: "Wh, what are those! The mud is alive?" Kaguya: "Those are... Although it's also my first time seeing them, could they be the Mononoke called Dorotabou?" Anna: "Dorotabou, what are those?" Kaguya: "They hate those who dirty the mud of the fields. They're what you would call a personification of that, OK?" Anna: "Ah, I see. Their bodies are covered in mud, right?" Kaguya: "Umu. However, there's something odd going on here. The fields surrounding the pond look like they're clean, don't they?" Anna: "Ahh! It looks like we have to cut this discussion short; they're coming this way!" (end) Anna: "We did it! Those mud monsters have also settled down finally..." Anna: "Kyaa! I-it's still alive...?" Kaguya: "Well, it looks like it's drawing its last breath. It's about to return to the earth—no, mud." Kaguya: "It's taking a nice, long nap... However, it's strange. I heard the Mononoke called Dorotabou were very docile in nature." Yojirou: "Heh, yeah. There were tales of them menacing those from the village when they neglected to maintain their fields in the past..." Yojirou: "If anything, the Dorotabou are like the village's guardian deities. Thanks to them, everyone has always adhered to the teaching where one must keep the fields clean..." Anna: "The monsters are gods? H-how can that be?" Kaguya: "Mononoke may be some of the monsters that survived after the Millennium War. Though it was possible for many of them to live together with the people in this land." Kaguya: "However, maybe they're being influenced somehow by the release of the Goddess's seal? The water in the pond is shimmering so brightly." Hikage: "Please wait, Hime-sama! This... is strange. The pond is too clean!" Anna: "Ehh? What do you suppose that means?" Soma: "Indeed, it is kind of strange, isn't it? I don't feel the presence of any birds or other living creatures, do you?" Soma: "Speaking of which, ahh! There aren't any fish in the pond!!" Hikage: "...! Hime-sama, th-there's this kind of thing laying by the edge of the pond!" Kaguya: "What? That's... isn't that a pillbox!?" Alyssa: "Pillbox, you say? I heard of those! They're containers often used to carry medicine in the Orient, right?" Hikage: "Correct. And, of course, plenty are filled with poisons as well." Anna: "!? Could it be the pond's creatures were poisoned by the contents? So that's why the mud monsters from earlier were...!" Alyssa: "Please let me have a look at it! I'll investigate the contents with magic." Alyssa: "Ahhh! ... Th-there's only a little, but there appears to be some poison remaining! I-I feel numb! Awawawa..!?" Anna: "A-are you OK, Alyssa-san? But who in the world would do such a thing...?"